<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sting's Choice by billiejoeslady1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952309">Sting's Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972'>billiejoeslady1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationship, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, crackfics, crackships, sting has a type, sting x gray, threesomes mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting, Rogue, and Minerva are a triad. But are they truly meant to be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe/Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sting's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a separate, slightly AU story based on my own story “Twin Dragon Lessons”. It’s the “bad ending”. The “good endings” will be posted in the series where it belongs. I have to get the bad out before the good or else my writing goes to shit. xD I feel compelled to destroy xD</p>
<p>It’s 3 am and I be crack shipping.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mm, M’lady, stop it,” Sting said wantonly as Minerva began kissing his shirtless back. He was currently in the kitchen, cooking up a lovely dinner for the trio. As he had pored over the sauce in only his white khaki pants, Minerva hadn’t been able to help herself from sneaking some kisses on that gorgeous, taut, muscular back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Rogue finds us, M’lady, he’ll feel left out. We shouldn’t start without him,” he said firmly, his lean arms easily hoisting Minerva up on the kitchen counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stay there while I finish dinner,” he said forcefully, gulping a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva smirked at him. He swallowed hard. He turned back to the food, but watched out of the corner of his eye as Minerva began to shed her clothes. He inhaled sharply, forcing himself to look straight at the food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The second this fucking pasta is eaten I’m going to fuck them into tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stupid dragon senses were quick to tell him that Minerva was masturbating on the table. He could hear the subtle sound of her fingers moving against her soft folds, and he could smell the sweet aroma of her arousal leaking out. Her gasps came out as little squeaks. She really was rather adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ROGUE!” he screamed as he poured the cooked pasta into the now finished sauce. “Dinner is ready! Come quick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know,” he spoke more to the air than anyone in particular. “I make a lovely meal, wouldn’t you hate for it to get cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. How rude of me,” Minerva simpered as she grabbed one of the finished plates from Sting, still buck naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be at the table,” she said devilishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ROGUE! WHERE ARE YOU!” Sting screamed, his voice reaching so high in decibels that it threatened to shatter their delicate chandeliers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the shuffle of quick footsteps and then Rogue entered, looking disheveled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sting?! Are you alright? Has something happened to M’lady?” Rogue asked, panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, somethin’ happened alright,” Sting said sarcastically, jerking his thumb towards the dining room table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Oh!” Rogue stammered. “M’lady! I- you look gorgeous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, she looks fuckin’ good alright. Nevermind that I slave away at a hot stove every day for you fucks, and this is how I’m rewarded. Everyone wants to skip dinner for a fuck fest. You know what? You two go ahead. I’m gonna enjoy the meal I made,” Sting said in a huff, throwing the empty pasta pot in the sink. He grabbed his plate and stalked off towards his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although the three mages had moved into an apartment together above the guild hall, they each still kept a separate room in case they needed alone time. They also had a fourth bedroom, which was their room, where all three could sleep together if they felt like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue could hear Sting grumbling about cleaning the house and doing the dishes “while those two fuck each other all day”. He bit his lip. Hearing Sting’s unhappiness had Rogue feeling guilty. He had been so happy about Minerva’s return and reformation, not to mention their new polyamorous relationship, that he had forgotten about Sting a bit. Sure, the blond man still joined Minerva and Rogue in bed occasionally, but looking back, Rogue realized he had slowly been seeing less and less of the man he loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boner was thoroughly murdered now. He sat down at the table by Minerva, who also seemed troubled by Sting’s outburst. She had wrapped herself in a blanket from the couch, mood ruined. The two silently picked at their food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sting has always been good at the polyamory thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he sighed. He could hear the man now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait for Rogue!” “Don’t let Rogue feel left out!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rogue was terrible at it. He never waited for Sting- he cringed remembering how many times the white dragon slayer had walked in on him and Minerva only to meekly join or walk away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they started this thing with Minerva, their rule had always been “always both of us, never just one”. However, as their relationship had progressed, it had been Rogue who was always bending that rule- and Sting, whether out of love or fear, had let him. After lots of talks, they had settled on an open relationship, but the truth of it was that it was mostly for Rogue and Minerva. Rogue could not recall a single time Sting had been alone with either one of them, nor in his wildest dreams would Sting ever go outside the triad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps Sting needed reassurance from Rogue that it was okay to be with Minerva or himself alone. Maybe that would make him happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rogue stowed his plate in the fridge and went up to Sting’s room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll talk it out. We’ll get through this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to stay positive, but the darkness was teasing him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue knocked on Sting’s door. The hollow sound echoed in the hallways, but Sting did not show. Rogue frowned, opening the door a bit. He cautiously called out for his lover. No answer. As he got further inside, he realized Sting’s room was empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his lacrima phone and saw that he had completely missed messages from Sting letting him know that he had decided to go to a nearby bar, and to please not wait up. Sting assured him they would talk when he got home, and that he simply needed some time to cool off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Rogue was worried would be an understatement. But he decided to give his beloved some space, so he went downstairs and joined Minerva for a movie night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting fucking needed a drink. He sat down at the dingy tavern near their guild and ordered the strongest liquor the bar carried. He had avoided the guild hall because he knew people would ask questions. He sucked down a shot of the liquor, quickly ordering another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Put some clothes on ya damn stripper!” said a voice in the background. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting groaned internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just my luck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he cursed. He could recognize that nasally voice anywhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Natsu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took a quick glance around the pub, since Natsu had also mentioned his teammate, Gray. Sting figured the whole bar was crawling with fairies by now. He wondered if he could escape when- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FIGHT ME STING!” Natsu screamed, launching a fireball towards Sting’s chair. Luckily, the ice princess, Gray, deflected it for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off, flame-brain. Can’t ya see the guy is going through something right now? He looks like shit,” Gray said casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man, sorry about Natsu. You know how he is,” Gray said with a shrug. Sting only nodded in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit with you?” Gray asked, motioning to the vacant barstool near him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you can promise to keep the rest of your team away from me. As you noticed I’m in no mood for a fight. Pfft,” Sting said, shaking his head at his own weakness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. If ya don’t mind my askin’, what’s happened to you? You look like shit,” the shorter, dark-haired man asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing as we’re friends and all now, I guess I can talk to you about it. Rogue and I decided to have an open relationship,” Sting said with a sigh. He knocked back another shot absentmindedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? You two seemed so happy together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’la- Minerva came back. Rogue and I had a complicated past with her, but we wanted to forgive her and try again. So we decided to be a triad. But it wasn’t enough for Rogue. He wanted to have her alone, so we agreed to be open,” Sting said, fighting back tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s enough, “Master Crybaby”,” Gray teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t! Don’t call me that! Not when he…” Sting stammered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how bad it had gotten. How often do you two have sex now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly ever. He’s always with Minerva now. I thought we could have some time today, but-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting could hardly believe he was spilling his guts about his ruined dinners and lonely nights spent cleaning up after Rogue and Minerva, and to Gray of all people. He barely knew the guy. To his surprise, Gray listened patiently as Sting talked about how lonely and taken for granted he felt all these months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for listening to me. I feel a bit better,” Sting confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime. So, have you been with anyone else?” Gray asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sting said, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said open relationship. Sounds to me like you can leave those two in the dust. Let them fuck each other raw. Find someone more your own speed. Someone who can give you the attention you need,” Gray said gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting pondered it for a bit. He had never considered exercising the openness of their relationship, simply because Rogue had always been what he needed. However, now that he saw that Rogue did not need him, perhaps he could finally be free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free to find someone who can love me the way I love them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I ought to meet new people,” Sting said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more. Any ideas?” Gray said deviously, leaning in towards Sting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond man shrugged. “Maybe one or two. You have any recommendations?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I happen to come highly recommended. You can even ask my ex, Juvia, or if you need proof of my skills with men, ask Rufus,” he said with a wink. Sting stifled a giggle. Rumors had gone around the guild that Gray and Rufus had had a one night stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go back to my place. I’m not ready to face Rogue. You wanna grab a hotel for the night? I bet you’re sharing with Natsu and that’s one fantasy I don’t have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hotel sounds great. The flame-brain is like a brother to me and I don’t do incest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They paid for their drinks and walked down the road to a cozy hotel, hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside the room, Sting was a bit nervous. He hadn’t been with many people in his life, and it had been awhile since he had a new partner. He was rather worried he’d leave Gray unimpressed. Then he’d be doubly lonely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the thought out of his mind as Gray aggressively kissed him, down to just his undies already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems unfair that I’m still clothed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better let me take care of that then,” Gray said deviously, peeling Sting’s fur vest back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men kissed sloppily as Gray hastily removed Sting’s clothing. Finally, both men were down to their underwear, making out viciously, as Sting pinned Gray down to the bed. His cock twitched as he felt the smaller man’s lithe body underneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, ugh, fuck,” Sting groaned into Gray’s open mouth, as the dark haired man slurped up his tongue like a tasty dessert. Even Gray’s mouth felt slightly colder than a normal person’s, but Sting loved it. The contrasting sensations were a major turn on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get your turn,” Gray said smugly, grabbing him and flipping them over. Gray eagerly kissed up and down the dragon slayer’s tight chest, savoring his hard abs. Sting’s hands grabbed Gray’s hair, pushing it up and out of his face. His fingers kept Gray’s hair out of his face as he kissed Sting’s toned body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your hair up like this. It looks so hot. I wish you never changed it back,” Sting moaned as Gray hit a sensitive spot on his ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew a guy like you couldn’t resist a bad boy type,” Gray teased as he assaulted the sensitive spot on Sting’s ribs. He could feel the firm rod in Sting’s pants growing and growing still. He smirked at the thought of how big it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking about?” Sting said curiously. The dark haired man looked quite zonked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How big your dick is and what it’ll feel like fucking me. Seriously, it feels like a monster in here,” Gray simpered as he palmed Sting’s cock through his boxers. Sting hissed at the sensation. The dragon inside him roared at the idea of claiming a new mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, suck on me, suck me Gray,” Sting demanded hoarsely, freeing his growing cock from its cloth cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well damn, aren’t you a big dragon,” Gray purred as he licked up Sting’s thick shaft. “All grown up now...and master of a guild, too.” Gray hummed as he engulfed Sting’s cock in his warm, wet mouth. He began bobbing up and down on the other man’s smooth shaft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting’s hand remained firmly entangled in Gray’s hair, keeping it out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a gorgeous face. And it looks even better with my dick in your mouth,” Sting grunted as Gray’s talented mouth fellated him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had enough yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gray teased as he massaged Sting’s balls expertly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly. You’re just making me want more. From what you said earlier it sounds like you wanted me to fuck you, so, need help with prep?” Sting said mischievously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. I came to the bar looking for a quick fuck. I’m prepped,” Gray smirked back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” Sting said as Gray removed his underwear at lightspeed and sat on the bed on all fours. Sting ran his tongue down Gray’s ass crack, burrowing his tongue in his asshole. Gray shivered at the sensation, toes curling in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting lubed up his huge cock and eased it gently into Gray’s pert ass. He noticed how Gray’s own cock was frozen solid at full mast. He licked his lips. Gray’s cock was a good size as well- it was nowhere near as thick as Sting’s but it was long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe next time.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Gray was ready, Sting began to move his cock in and out of Gray’s tight asshole. The two men grunted and panted animalistically as they rutted on the bed. Sting’s hands remained tangled in Gray’s hair, bending the smaller man backwards on the bed. He freed one hand and snaked it around, gripping Gray’s icy cock. Sting’s hand slid up and down on Gray’s cock as he fucked Gray’s ass fiercely. Both men grunted, thoroughly enjoying each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your icy cum,” Sting demanded suddenly. “So you better wait until I’m done and you can cum in my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me as long as I get your hot cum up my ass. Warm me up, filthy dragon,” Gray said easily. “Next time I’ll tame this dragon. Such a filthy pet,” Gray moaned as Sting completely dominated his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, a dragon like me can’t be tamed. I’ll make you my pet. A little ice fairy as my pet. Just watch- I’ll melt that icy heart of yours with my hot cum,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here it comes, little fairy. Better take it all like a good boy!” Sting moaned as he came rapidly into Gray’s ass. He pulled out and began sucking Gray off. His long tongue licked up and down Gray’s length, while his hands gently squeezed his balls. He sped up, and soon, Gray came undone, sputtering into Sting’s hot mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm. It’s so cold. Tastes so good too,” Sting commented as he swallowed Gray’s cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men held each other close, unwilling to break the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Gray started. “I know you aren’t looking for anything serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot of problems back home, Gray. I’ve got to sort shit out with Rogue first. But I want to do this again. Casually for now. Ok with you?” Sting asked tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for you to run home back to your problems then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t goin’ nowhere yet,” Sting proclaimed, curling up into Gray’s lean form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting tried to sneak into the house that morning. He really did. However, nothing could get past a worried Rogue, and thus, he was discovered, right at his bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were out all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not. I’m just going back in after grabbing a snack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in last night’s clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wear the same fucking outfit every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You reek of that ice wizard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. We need to talk, Rogue. I guess Minerva, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three gathered down stairs at the large dining table. Sting gulped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you two know, I’ve been feeling neglected lately. I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up sooner. It just felt like such a petty thing. I realize now it was worse than I thought. Since we have an open relationship, I hooked up with someone else last night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue and Minerva said nothing, although Rogue looked on the verge of tears. Sting knew he felt betrayed, although he was trying to work out just what sort of mental gymnastics one had to do to believe so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought you’d want anyone else.” Rogue said simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you always left me out? You thought I’d never have to balls to fuck around? Even if you neglected me?” Sting said angrily. He huffed. His temper was starting to go again. He did his best to think of Gray and calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, Sting. I was a fool. I see it now. I’m sorry. Can I please make it up to you? How about a week of just us. We go on vacation,” Rogue pleaded. Tears welled up in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting shook his head. “I’m sorry Rogue. I think it’s best if you and Minerva stay together, while you and I go back to being just friends. It was fun while it lasted, but I don’t think this is going to work out.” Sting said glumly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue’s mouth fell open in shock. He felt so betrayed by the man he loved, the one he wanted to spend his life with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Sting. I see now how much of a fool I was. I took you for granted and I pushed you away. Now I’ve lost you forever,” he said sadly, a few tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we’ll still be friends. After all, we are the twin dragons of Sabertooth,” Sting said cheerfully. “I’m moving back into the Master’s chambers at the guildhall. You two go on holiday for two weeks. My treat. Enjoy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he wasn’t kicking them out, he may as well have said he was. Rogue knew the reason he was paying for their trip was because he was mad at them, and didn’t want to see them. He sighed sadly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting haphazardly packed his bags and left in a hurry. Rogue and Minerva had made sure to stay out of his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Gray. We have to stop! Minerva and Rogue will be back any minute! I don’t want them to see us,” Sting pleaded as Gray fucked him in the ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter? You ashamed to date a fairy?” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way,” Sting said, gritting his teeth as Gray dug his nails into his shoulders. “I don’t want them to see your hot body,” he moaned. Gray snickered at the irony of this statement, considering his reputation as the “frosty stripper”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better cum quick then, my dragon,” Gray demanded, speeding up his movements inside the taller man’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting groaned as he came onto his desk, cum shooting out rapidly, coating the desk in a pearly white sheen. He could feel Gray’s cock emptying itself into his ass. They collapsed onto the desk together, ruining any chance of Sting working that day. After a few moments of cuddling, they quickly cleaned up. Once finished, the two sat together in Sting’s office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave,” Sting said, reading the dark haired man’s mind. “I ain’t ashamed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always be by your side,” the ice mage proclaimed. Sting smiled to himself, knowing he had never heard truer words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held Gray’s hand as Rogue and Minerva walked in to announce their return. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sting handles this badly. But, he’s a young dude who is also very emotional, so it’s expected. </p>
<p>Also, never enter a relationship you don’t want just for someone else. </p>
<p>There are many forms of polyamory. This is what Rogue, Sting, and Minerva chose. </p>
<p>It’s important to note that Rogue isn’t a bad guy in this story- just aloof and immature.</p>
<p>Also this is not a poly-bashing story. It just didn’t work for these 3 in this life. For their alternative life, check my series chapters which will be up within the next week.</p>
<p>I also don’t condone jumping from partner to partner but you do you baby.</p>
<p>Also I know Gray is canonically taller than Sting but Sting looks tall AF so I write him tall, like 6 ft.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>